Nobodies Here
by CupKaykeskyline
Summary: The message in the bottle bares some shocking news for Sora, a sister ?..... I suck at summaries Please Read and Review!
1. Pure Darkness

Sorin fought her way out of the grotesque figures grip . Sliping and sliding through the passage ways of The world That never was like a modern day Robin Hood . Passing through people in a hurry , praying that deaths peaceful slumber was not on it's way .Feeling a peaceful astutness over them because she knew these streets way better that they did . Dashing and dodging through stringent street lights . Wiping a single tear from my face ,knowing that this might be the day that she dies . A plethora of feelings passing through her at once . She rushed into the resturant . Pots , pans , and angry customers acting up in her wake . She ran out of the resturant , down through the alley and then ... darkness ... pure darkness.


	2. Reunion

She woke up …. Cold …..chained ….. uneasy …. But not afraid . She'd been through to much to be bothered with the thought of death .Feeling the sight warmth of blood falling to her brown sweat drizzled locks .As she came to …. She looked around, but she could see nothing but darkness .She hung her head, not knowing what she had gotten herself into. She dreamt …. Dreamt of her days in Disney Castle …. The days when she was happy …. Before this happened .The sound of footsteps broke her dream immediately. "Who are you?" she called. "You don't have to know all of that right, I mean it's not like I even exist."He burned a flame and he saw her face , his silver hair , his black cloak .He picked up a knife and came closer to her .She clutched her hands because even though she thought that she didn't care about life … she really did . "This'll only be a sec" he said with a smirk .She closed her eyes bracing herself for the pain. "Come here my liege" a woman's voice chimed through the cold hallways. "One moment" he said as he walked through the door .An explosion of thoughts went, she couldn't run all she could do is wait … wait for death. "BOOOOM", a silver – haired boy ran into the room , ran up to her, toke his blade and smashed the chains from out of her grasp. She fell to the ground scraping her knees .The boy snatched her arm and looked into her eyes … and as she looked into his light blue ones …she felt safe .She knew that he didn't come there to hurt her. "You look just like him" the boy said dryly. "Who are you?" she grunted .Man you ask that a lot don't you ?" he said sarcastically . An alarm chimed "No time" he yelled as he pulled her arm and jetted into the hallway .Ducking and dodging blades Just in time to trick death once more . "You sure can keep up!" the boy said as they ran toward the entrance .This kind of fight wasn't new to her .A huge gummi ship was there "woah" she yelped as the huge door opened up . In the window she saw a shadowy figure that she couldn't make out . But she could see that he was motioning for the two to get inside . "keep going" the boy chimed as they ran into the ship . "I got her !" the boy yelled gasping for breath .Gaining his breath he asked "What's your name" he asked . "Sorin" she replied , "What's yours?" "Riku." He replied "nice to formally meet you ." "So … uh .. you mind telling me why I'm here ?"Sorin asked ." "Uh ….. haha … because of me ." a brown hair boy appeared …. Slinkier than Riku , and he look a lot more goofier than him too .Sorin walked up to him curiously "why do you look so much like me" she said as she circled him to get a better look . "Uh … that's because … ummm .. hu ….. I'm … I'm your brother ."


	3. Hand And Hand

HAND AND HAND

"WHAT!!!" Sorin replied giving her a harder headache then she was already feeling. "Uh … maybe I should have told you while you were sitting down" said Sora chuckling softly.

But the chuckle soon turned into a gasp when he looked at his sister's head "what happened to you?" Sora said almost in shock "What …. Oh … that" Sorin said dryly .Sora was referring to a gargantuan gash in her head from the earlier capture. "We gotta take care of that "Sora said hurrying Sorin to the west wing of the Gummi Ship for treatment.

On the way there, her mind raced. She was extremely quiet. She tried to wrap her mind around the fact that this boy, this person, was her brother …. her flesh and blood.

Sora sat Sorin down on a stiff wooden chair, toke a rag from the shelf, and placed alcohol on to it. "This may hurt a little bit" Sora said as he placed the wet rag on to his sister's bleeding head. "Ssssss" Sorin hissed as the liquid seared her scalp.

After the treatment was done Sora stared at Sorin concerned .Almost like he was afraid to start. "Your … my brother" Sorin said staring at the the chair that was holding her composure, bracing herself for the answer. "Uh …. twin brother …. Actually" Sora said, a giggle passing through his lips. "Twin brother … huh … well ... how do you know!!" Sorin snapped.

"King Mickey told me". "MICKEY!!!" Sorin replied eyes bulging, jumping out of the chair. "Yeah, you know him?" Sora inquired . "Yeah …" said Sorin quieting down and sitting on the chair once more "he was my foster parent …. when I was little" Sorin darted her eyes at the floor, not wanting to give it any more thought then she was. "So where are my parents?" Sorin asked looking into Sora's eyes for answers. "Right at home in Destiny Islands!" Sora proudly exclaimed. "Well …. If they're okay, then why didn't they come and get me" Sorin asked concerned.

"Hmmmm …… I … don't know" Sora thought to himself .Their parents did indeed have her, and the thought that his parents even knew about other worlds perplexed him immensely .All he knew was that he had a twin sister . That's all the message in the bottle had explained to him . "Maybe we'll find some answers if we ask your majesty himself" Sora said hopefully as he got up and looked into a window witch revealed the vast galaxy around him .

"WE GET TO SEE KING MICKEY" Sorin said excitedly and jumping wildly out of her seat . "Yeah." Said Sora laughing at his sisters wild behavior .This was the first time he had seen her act so crazily around her . "But it'll be more than a few hours so you should just get use to the Gummi Ship for now" Sora said walking toward the room's entrance .

"Here , I'll show you" Sora said turning back and letting his innocent smile show and holding his hand out . "Okay" Sorin replied as she toke Sora's hand in her's …… just like it always should have been.

Awwwww!! This isn't the end of the story … It just has an end like it is !! XD Hope you liked it !!! Read and Review please !!!


	4. Not So Bad

These next three chapters were the hardest for me because the first chapter wasn't really supposed to be a fan fiction. This is the chapter when I first began to develop a passion for this story ….. It troubled me in my sleep to find a way to mesh together chapters in a way that was enjoyable to you, the reader. Thanks very much to Mistress of Serenity whose reviews and fan fiction inspired me to continue this one, Thanks!

Not So Bad

While walking down the hallway, traveling to the main corridor, Sora and Sorin conversed about what's going on in there lives.

"So …. You and Riku … are you guys da-"Sorin began to inquire but was immediately cut off by a dry "no … me and Riku … we're friend … JUST friends" Sora calmly explained. "Why …. DO YOU WANT TO DATE HIM?" Sora gasped. "No I just met him" Sorin said pushing Sora playfully "it's just that … you and Riku look ….. like a good team" Sorin explained.

"But I do have a girlfriend though" Sora said cheekily. "Ohhhh, what's her name ?" Sorin asked giving Sora a flirty eye. "Kairi" Sora smiled. "Ya like her" Sorin said playfully spinning around. "Love her" Sora said with his creamy tan face turning red at the thought of her. "I wanna see her" Sorin said in a sing songy voice. " You will soon … she's here in on the Gummi ship somewhere" Sora informed. "I can't wait !" Sorin squealed.

While Sora and Sorin continued their conversation , another one started.

"The girl's in darkness Kairi" Riku dryly informed one of his best friends. They were in the control panel of the Gummi Ship, ensuring a safe trip to Disney Castle and talking about the visitor in ship.

"WHAT!! … Riku you're joking … right?" Kairi asked. "Would I joke about darkness" Riku said with a completely serious face. "Well, how do you know Mr. Serious" Kairi Sarcastically scowled. "Her smell" Riku said.

"…" Kairi looked with a blank face, like a huge math problem was in front of her.

"This'll take some explaining" Riku sighed as he sat up in his seat. "You ready" Riku asked as Kairi nodded intently. "When a person goes into darkness …. The sent of darkness is breed in their bones … forever. I smell like darkness too but, you don't know it because you've never smelt it before … your in light .I know because I've been in darkness … darkness know darkness … You get it" Riku asked.

"Yeah" Kairi blankly nodded .Riku laid back in his seat "good." "So … what should we do ?" Kairi gasped 'should we tell Sora" Kairi stood up out of her comfy chair.

"Whatever we do … we don't tell Sora … got it ?" Riku smoothly said. "Wh … why not ?" Kairi innocently looked at one of her best friends. "She has to want to tell him … besides, Sora will begin to distance himself away from her … just because of the fact … we don't want to do that ." Riku explained.

Riku knew more about Sora than anyone in the world. If Riku said that Sora would act a certain way, you were almost certain he was going to do it.

"Okay" Kairi quickly replied as she sat down back in her chair and continued her work.

The work soon stopped as they heard loud and goofy laughter coming closer and closer to were they were.

"There coming … remember what I said ... okay" Riku said.

"Yeah" Kairi said as she looked at the door concealing her boyfriend's twin sister who she just found out is in darkness. Her mind wondered, wanting to know what she looked like badly.

The door finally slowly opened as Kairi stood up to get a good look at her.

"Kairi, Riku this is my sister … Sorin" Sora said as he pulled her hand in to the silver chamber.

"Hi" Sorin giggled as she walked in the room and let her goofy grin show.

"Whoa … she's so pretty" Kairi exclaimed as she ran up to her and grabbed her wrists to get a better look.

Sorin looked identical to Sora! Her hair was a sandy brown mess, her body was slinky and skinny, she had the same goofy "Sora" grin, and her eyes shown a cobalt blue.

"Hey you guys even have the same chain" Kairi pointed out

"YEAH … WE DO!!" They both belted out at the same time while holding on to their crown charmed chains.

As Kairi praised and probed Sorin , Riku just … stood there … wondering so many things about the mysterious girl in front of her .

_Her eyes … they look so troubled , I wonder what she's hiding … other than the fact that she's in darkness._

As Riku continued to wonder Sora pulled Sorin by the hand " Sorin .. I want to show you something" pulling her closer to the window at the end of the room .

"That's Disney Castle" Sora pointed to the world a few hours away from them.

As Sorin looked at the Castle that held so many memories for her , and thought about this whole day , the new friends she made , and what a wonderful brother she had that was finally in her presence . She thought quietly to herself …

_This is not so bad …_

This toke a long time !!! Thanks for reading and Please review!


	5. Promise

That night, Sorin tossed and turned madly in the room provided for her . "URG … stupid darkness!" she said as she frustratingly pounded her arms on the bed .

Calming down, Sorin gazed at the ceiling. She thought about who she was going to see tomorrow. _"I wonder I Mickey's mad at me" _Sorin inquired within herself. At this time, Sorin became terrified. Of all of the people she wanted to disappoint, she didn't want it to be Mickey.

"I can't do this" Sorin said wryly as she sat up in her bed ._But Mickey's been so mean to me too" _she thought with a slight pout _"why shouldn't I be mad at __**him**__!"_

Getting up out her bed, Sorin went to the kitchen to get a snack and battle her inner demons. Opening the fridge she pulled out a Pepsi and a bag of cherries and sat down at the marble island in the middle of the kitchen.

Looking at the bag of cherries she smiled. It reminded her of the day when she scraped her knee trying to climb up the cherry tree in Disney Castle when she was eight .Goofy came up to her and scooped her up while she was crying noisily and sat her on a wooden chair .

Trying to calm her down with smiley faces and jokes, but seeing it wasn't working, he turned to Queen Minnie who had a box like figure held behind her back. Minnie came up to her and sat down beside the rattled girl and began the treatment , as she bandaged the young girl's wounds , she began to sing in her petite voice:

_Heart don't fail me now,_

_Courage don't desert me,_

_Don't turn back now that we're here,_

_People always say,_

_Life is full of choices,_

_No one ever mentions fear,_

_Or how a road can seem so long,_

_Or how the world can seem so vast,_

_Courage see me through,_

_Heart I'm trusting you,_

_On this journey to the past,_

_Somewhere down this road,_

_I know someone's waiting,_

_Years of dreams just can't be wrong,_

_Arms will open wide,_

_I'll be safe and wanted,_

_Finally home where I belong,_

_Well starting here my life begins,_

_Starting now I'm learning fast,_

_Courage see me through,_

_Heart, I'm trusting you, _

_On this journey to the past,_

The younger Sorin always heard The Queen singing this around the castle and felt the need to join in with her. Getting caught up in her memories, the present Sorin began singing the song that held so many memories for her .

_Heart don't fail me now,_

_Courage don't desert me,_

_Home, love, family,_

_There was once a time I must have them too_

_Home, love, family _

_I will never be complete until I find you_

_On step at a time,_

_One hope than another,_

_Who knows where this road may go,_

_Back to who I was,_

_On to find my future_

_Things my heart still needs to know,_

_Yes, let this be a sign,_

_Let this soon be mine,_

_Let it lead me to my past,_

_Courage see me through,_

_Heart I'm trusting you,_

_To bring me home _

_At last._

After the end of the song, the past Sorin was feeling much better and smiling through the tears .Queen Minnie, seeing how the song cheered her foster child up , revealed the mysterious box .

The box was silver and had a sapphire heart engraved on it .Opening it up Sorin looked at it in awe . It was a chain, with a crown charm hanging from it she stated "this is a chain that belongs to someone very important to your past " Minnie said in her petite voice .

"My Mom!!" Sorin's shriek so loud that the whole castle could hear her .Minnie shushed Sorin immediately after she said the statement .Minnie then tenderly placed the silver chain around her neck and nodded a quick yes and stated "as long as you have this on , you'll be connected to someone who cares about you very much " she smiled .

Her smile soon turning into concern she looked around to see if anyone was around her , she quietly whispered "Sorin , your getting older now and there's something I need to tell you"

Sorin nodding her head and getting closer to Minnie , wanting to know badly what was going to come out of her foster mother's mouth. "Your mother is -" she tried to convey but was cut short by a loud "Minnie , I thought I told you NOT to tell anyone "

Mickey spitefully shouted at Minnie.

The Queen was shocked for a moment and then yelled "SHE DESERVES TO KNOW!!!" "But we promised her we wouldn't tell " the argument getting more and more heated as the seconds went by .

Sorin was just staring … wondering who the "her" they were talking about was .

Gathering up enough courage Sorin broke the argument with a slight, quite "where is my mom." This sent the strong pain of shame to their hearts … a feeling they knew all to well.

Minnie was the first to console to girl saying "You'll know soon enough ... k." "I don't like waiting for soon" Sorin nonchalantly said as she jumped from off of the chair and stormed out of the room , leaving Mickey and Minnie to think about what they had just done to their foster child.

The present Sorin was staring crossly at the bag of cherries, unaware that Riku was staring and had been watching her for some time.

"Uh … you ok" Riku inquired breaking her concentration on the bag of fruit. "Uh yeah … I'm fine" she said in broken sentences "How much of that did you see." "Enough to see you become the next Beyonce" Riku said doing a slight "uh oh" dance …badly. Sorin turned as red as the fruit below her, showing embarrassment for herself, and Riku.

"But the better question is … what are you doing up so late" Riku asked as he walked. over to the island and grabbed one of the cherries from the bag and placed it in his mouth.

From this point she could make out Riku much better, he was wearing Purple pajama pants and no shirt that revealed chiseled, tanned abs .

"uh ... you know … just" she tried to come up with an answer but was given Riku's suggestion of "fighting your darkness" . Sorin face was blank as she tried to parry what Riku just said but couldn't.

Riku then smirked and said "ditzy … just like Sora" he laughed. "Hey" Sorin bawled as she stared at the marble. "Well, it's true" Riku said sarcastically.

Getting serious he looked into Sorin's cobalt eyes and lowly whispered "Sora doesn't know … when are you going to tell him" he inquired. "I don't know" she nonchalantly stated "I don't want to give it words until Mickey says it's okay". "Yeah …" Riku said, azure eyes staring at the white marble below him But soon his eyes were staring at the young girl . He wanted to ask more questions about her life and what surrounded it , but by the way she was looking at the time , he knew that she didn't want to talk about it anymore than she already had .

"Sometimes … it's so hard … sometimes …. I just want to fade back … I can hear it calling me back and it seems so much easier to fade back and just let it surround me" she weakly murmured , tears forming.

"I know" Riku said, trying to be of some assurance "sometimes he troubles me too … but you know what" he said getting up from his chair across from her and moving to the one beside her ,flashing a semi - optimistic smile "You have Sora, and Kairi … and me … now. We'll surround you with so much light … that darkness won't have any room … We'll protect you … promise" Riku sincerely oathed.

"Hehe … okay" Sorin said … wiping the tears that once occupied her face away. She liked the way that Riku made her feel. she felt like everything she was going through, he had been through. And everything she felt, he had felt, at some point or another. She felt like Even though She hadn't known him for long, she felt like she knew him. Like Riku related to her, he didn't just try to relate … Riku felt the same way.

Changing the subject Sorin then inquired "So, you think I'm a ditz huh?" Riku, getting the hint that Sorin didn't want to talk about darkness anymore then replied "yeah … this is you when I asked you about your darkness. Riku then opened his mouth and eyes wide and darted his eyes back and forth guiltily, much against his personality. "Humph" she gasped jokingly, folding her arms and pouting. "Ya see" Riku said placing his hands behind head and relaxing his face "you lack the ability to think on your toes… I guess it run in the family" "I can think on my toes … a little" Sorin laughed.

"But … what is Sora like" Sorin asked getting at the edge of her seat. "hmmm … I can't really explain him … DITZY though" he said smiling greatly . "c'mon I'm serious" she said playfully pushing the silvery haired boy into sober state . "… okay" Riku playfully yelped as he got into his "Riku" face and started really thinking about his best friend .

"well, he's not the brightest crayon in the box … but what he lacks in brains , he makes up for in heart" Riku said staring into Sorin's cobalt eyes seriously. "He … is very sincere in everything he does … but very quick to start an argument for something he believes in … that , in a nutshell my friend , is Sora" Riku smiled "but you'll have a lot of time to get to know him." "You got any stories" Sorin inquired "hmmm … let see … psssh"

Riku then started to laugh wildly "What is it" Sorin said with her eyes wide with surprise . "THERE WAS THIS TIME ….. WHEN SORA … THOUGHT THAT HE … WAS A … A ….SUPER HERO" Riku struggled to get his words out. "REALLY …tell me" Sorin yelp. "Okay, okay" Riku said , gaining his composure and trying to tell the story "one day when we were in Kindergarten, Sora …".

He told the story and the two conversed until the wee hours of the night, until they heard a loud "BOOOM." "What was that" Riku inquired getting up from his seat and placing Sorin behind him .Sora then sleepily sauntered in the Kitchen from his room.

"Riku … what are you doing up so late" Riku inquired, words barely passing his lips. Sorin then peaked around from Riku frame and smiled "hi brother" she cheerfully yelled. "What are **you two** doing up so late" Sorin and Riku then looked at the clock placed on a wall, it read 3:02 in black numbers.

"WOW … we'd better go to sleep" Sorin said sadly and walked toward her room slowly. "Oh … and Sorin" Riku said as Sorin turned around "don't forget my promise … okay" Riku inquired. "Okay" Sorin said as she peacefully walked into the room and drifted off to sleep.

That toke about a week!!!I have some MAJOR shout outs to give! The song that is sung by Minnie is "Journey To The Past" sung by Aaliayah and the whole "Sora becoming a super hero" is a branch of a story by Mistress of Serenity (It's called "Kingdom Hearts: Chest of Memories … you should read it !!!) Thanks for Reading and please Review! .


	6. It Feels Good To Be Back

It Feels Good To Be Back

Sorin unhurriedly got up out of her bed's embrace, the sun greeting her with a luminous glow that stung her eyes. She walked to her bathroom and got ready; she knew what day it was.

After she got dressed, she moved down to the kitchen where she saw the Sora, happily mixing and frying foods.

"Good morning Sorin" Sora exclaimed with an enormous, gleaming smile on his face. He was obviously a morning person.

"Hey" Sorin replied as she sat down.

"Want some breakfast" Sora asked as he pushed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, maple sausages, cheesy eggs, and orange juice toward his sister and smiled a cheesy grin.

"You can cook" Sorin inquired as she toke the plate and began to dig in .Sora nodded and sat down across from Sorin.

"Ya know we're just an hour away from Disney Castle" Sora asked "yeah".

"Sorin, can I ask you something" Sora seriously said. "Shoot" Sorin replied.

"Are you in darkness?" Sorin greeted the answer with a shock.

"_HOW DOES HE KNOW" _Sorin screamed within herself!

"Uh … how's it goin" a voice boomed just in time before Sorin had to confess. It was Riku. "Sora … I need you to … uh … help me … help me with the Gummi Ship" Riku nervously yelled.

He was obviously making up excuses to stop Sora from knowing Sorin's secret, or maybe it was just obvious to Sorin.

"Okay … Sorin … I'll talk to about this when we get to Disney castle … k" Sora said in a concerned tone.

"Yeah" Sorin quickly nodded. She looked at Riku who was staring nervously at her. Sorin then mouthed a silent "thank you", Riku had saved her again.

_**5 minutes away from Disney Castle …**_

"Uh … I can't wait to see how Disney has changed" Sora anxiously jumped up and down in the entrance to the Gummi Ship, ready to head off to Disney Castle. "Whoa, hold on" Riku said holding his shoulders "we'll be there in a sec"

Riku looked over his shoulder to see Sorin, staring nervously, waiting to get off of the ship and she her foster parents.

"You ready" Riku delicately asked. Sorin nodded intently, smiling. "You can do this" Riku whispered "remember my promise … okay."

"HEARTLESS!!!" Kairi shrieked in the control panel of the Gummi Ship.

Sorin, Sora, and Riku ran swiftly to the control panel to see what Kairi was talking about.

"LOOK!" Kairi pointed to the ground of Disney castle. Heartless covered the ground floor in a black mess.

"We gotta help them" Sora yelled as he summoned his keyblade and ran to the entrance. Riku and Kairi followed his lead and as Sorin tried to go after them Riku stopped her "stay here, we don't want you to get hurt"

Sorin then summoned her own keyblade and smirked "I can take care of myself … besides, I want to help."

Riku smiled "whatever you want to do."

The gang then darted down to the entrance and leap out, hitting the ground running. The clinks and clashes of keyblades with the flesh of heartless ensued immediately after they hit the floor. Blizzards and Thunderaga magic spit out of the many keyblades surrounding the enemies. Sora was fighting with all of his might, one eye on the enemy, one eye on Sorin. _"SHE HAS A KEYBLADE" _Sora thought to himself. Because he didn't have his whole mind in the battle a heartless knocked him on the ground and began to lash at his neck when Sorin casted Thunderaga which sent the adversary into oblivion.

Sorin ran to her brother and helped him up she smiled "stay focused, okay. Don't worry about me."

The battle went on for an hours, and it seemed endless. The more the fought, the harder the enemies seem to have gotten.

The gang was reaching the last of their strength; they couldn't go on any longer .Sora couldn't take it anymore "I guess this is … the end" he cried out in pain.

"Not if I can help it" a voice boomed

"Me either" another cried

"It feels good to be back" someone chimed

"Well then … LET'S GO!" a recognizable voice yelped

At that moment, four people in navy blue clocks charged out of the castle garden and into the battle .By what the gang had seen, they were very skilled in the fighting arts. Back flips and clever moves were portrayed by the foursome. They were all carrying keyblades and were using them swiftly. Slowly but surly, the hoard of heartless went away.

"Wow! That was exciting" one clocked person sarcastically stated as he pulled off the hood that covered his face.

Riku's eyes widened as he sat up in disbelief "DAD!!!!"

OOOOH!!!! dramatic music Get ready for the next installment … I'm going to drop some MAJOR Kingdom Hearts theory on you guys … that is … if you alert it … MUHAHAHAHA! … Thanks for reading and please review (and alert!)


End file.
